Sed de ganar
by poma
Summary: Rukawa empieza la Universidad en uno de los mejores equipos de la liga universitaria. Su gran rival, pero, juega en otro equipo; aunque todo puede pasar. Los personajes principales son creación de Takehiko Inoue.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¿Por qué no puedo dormir? ¿Qué me está pasando? Normalmente me duermo a los veinte segundos de estar a la cama. Bueno, quizá un poco antes.

Echo de menos competir, sentir la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo al tirar a canasta, escuchar los gritos de ánimo del capitán, los aplausos del público e, incluso, los gritos de las chillonas que no se cansan de repetir mi nombre. Pero, por suerte, sólo queda una semana para empezar la liga universitaria. La verdad es que pensé que mi primera temporada como universitario sería más dificultosa de lo que ha sido realmente. Los compañeros de equipo son más simpáticos de lo que pensaba, sin ser extremadamente pesados. No busco amigos, sólo compañeros de equipo, aunque me siento bien con ellos. Evidentemente no hablo mucho, pero escucho. Me gusta escuchar qué dicen ellos, cómo se van de fiesta y cómo estudian. He tenido la suerte de entrar a una de las mejores universidades, gracias a la beca de deporte. Y se nota. Las clases son muy duras y el trabajo, constante. No amo estudiar pero lo tengo que hacer si quiero continuar con la beca. No quiero depender de mis padres, aunque ellos pueden pagarlo sin problemas. Bueno, no quiero depender del novio de mi madre.

¿Por qué coño no me duermo?

Los primeros días pensaba que era por el nerviosismo de estar fuera de casa. Pero para Kaede Rukawa esto no es nada. Después estuve pensando que era por la prisión del nuevo equipo o por las clases, pero tampoco. No quiero pensarlo, pero cada vez estoy más seguro. Estoy nervioso por mi rival en el primer partido.


	2. Nervios

**Capítulo 1. Nervios**

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan cansado. Por las noches no duermo las diez horas de antes, suerte tengo de las siestas que hago antes de los entrenamientos en el campus. Tengo suerte de coincidir en el equipo con Mitsui y Fujima, dos de los mejores jugadores que he visto jamás. Claro que no tengo por qué envidiarles. Ellos son siempre los primeros de estar en el pabellón de baloncesto en los entrenamientos.

Por primera vez, Fujima no es entrenador y se nota. Se ve más involucrado en el juego y más tranquilo cuando salta en la cancha. Y el juego del equipo lo nota. Aun así, es él quien dirige los entrenamientos. En esos momentos se parece mucho a Akagi, cuando deja la amistad de un lado para centrarse en los entrenamientos. A pesar de todo, a mí me da igual. Tampoco me caracterizo para tener amigos.

- Venga chichos, tenemos que entrenar duro. Hace dos meses que practicamos y el domingo tenemos nuestro primer partido. Como sabréis nos enfrentamos a uno de los mejores equipos universitarios del país. Tienen piezas claves en el juego interior como Akagi, pero también a Sendo.

En ese momento, sentí un escalofrío enorme. No tienes por qué recordármelo, Fujima. El entrenamiento fue de lo más duro, muy físico. Para terminar, hicimos un partido los de primero y segundo, contra los más grandes. Perdimos, y no me gusta perder.

- Oye Kaede –Mitsui, a veces, ya me hablaba por mi nombre-, no estés tan enfadado. Uno siempre puede perder. ¿No tienes ganas de derrotar a Akagi?

- …

- Vaya, que sigues igual. Seguramente vendrá Hanamichi a vernos, aunque no es seguro.

- …

- Bueno, después nos vemos.

El campus era relativamente pequeño, así que siempre coincidía con los del equipo en algún sitio: en el comedor, en el gimnasio, en los supermercados microscópicos…; pero no en la biblioteca. Yo no soy mucho de estudiar junto a otra gente. No me concentro y me quedo dormido a la primera.

No me apetecía cenar así que me fui a dar un paseo. No había prácticamente nadie por las calles. Paseé por la cancha exterior de baloncesto para mirar si había gente tirando a canasta, pero nada. Y aquí me tenéis, escuchando música mientras estoy en la cama. No puedo pensar en nada más que el domingo.

La semana pasaba muy lentamente. Clases y entrenamientos, entrenamientos y clases. Fujima estaba más que excitado. Hacía dos años que la universidad no ganaba la liga universitaria y perder no iba con él, aunque no pudo derrotar nunca al poderoso Kainan de Maki. Después de años de rivalidad con el base del Kainan, habían compartido dos años vestuario en la selección japonesa de baloncesto, sub21. Fujima continuó representando a su país, pero Maki sufrió una grave lesión y dejó el baloncesto, así que pasó a dedicarse exclusivamente a estudiar medicina deportiva. Fujima, ahora, no quería derrotar sólo a Akagi, y a Sendo, sino a todas las universidades del país. Iba a la cama exhausto, sin aliento, pero me costaba más de una hora dormirme.

El sábado fue tranquilo, con sólo un entrenamiento matinal, donde asistió el entrenador. Nos separó en dos equipos, los titulares y los que no, para hacer un partido. Quería probar. Como imaginé, fui el único de primero en ser titular. Antes de irnos a las duchas, el entrenador nos reunió a Fujima, Mitsui y a mí.

- Chicos, mañana tenéis que ganar. No me sirven excusas. Ganaréis el partido porque confío en vosotros. Como sabéis, el rival de mañana es muy fuerte en el juego interior así que todo dependerá de vosotros. Rukawa confío en ti, te ocuparás de anular a Sendo. Por cierto, mañana habrá ojeadores de la selección sub21. No te pongas nervioso.

¿Cómo no podía estar nervioso? Ir a la selección sub21 era el primer paso para ir a la selección absoluta. Y me decía esto justo antes. Pasé toda la tarde nervioso, recorriendo las calles en bicicleta con la música a tope. Al irme a la cama, pero, reflexioné. ¿De verdad estaba nervioso para la selección? No, era porque me encontraría con él. Sólo pensaba en lo de mañana. Después de medio año lo volvería a tener en mi frente. Enfrentarme a él. Notar su aliento frente el mío. Lo derrotaré, seguro. Lo tengo que hacer. Tengo que vencer a Akira Sendo.


	3. El partido

**El partido**

Me desperté dos minutos antes que sonara la alarma. Me notaba nervioso, no tenía mucho apetito. Pero recordé lo que me decía siempre mi madre antes de los partidos: "tienes que comer, si no te quedarás sin fuerzas y no podrás encestar". Así que me tomé un zumo de naranja, un plátano y dos tostadas. Realmente, estaba nervioso. Preparé la bolsa: deportivas, toalla, chanclas, la ropa para después del partido y el equipo. Era la primera vez que me lo pondría en un partido oficial. Tuve la suerte que pude quedar con el número 11, el número que llevaba en el Shohoku.

Salí de casa con los auriculares puestos y la música a tope ya que quería concentrarme al máximo y pensar en las jugadas de equipo ofensivas y defensivas que teníamos preparadas. Me encontré a Mitsui por el camino.

- ¡Rukawa! Hace tiempo que te estaba gritando pero con esta música… ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Preparado para debutar?

- Es lo que toca Mitsui. Ganaremos.

- Tengo ganas de derrotar a Akagi y a Sendo. Lo haremos, este año sí. ¿Hace tiempo que no ves a estos dos?

- A Akagi lo vi antes de empezar la universidad porque coincidimos en un partido…

- Así sólo llevas dos meses sin verle. Y, ¿a Sendo?

- A este… medio año creo. – Quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible, ¿qué lo podía decir? -. Ah, ¿Sakuragi vendrá?

- Vaya… Des de que marché del instituto parece que os habéis hecho amiguetes. Pues creo que al final no.

- No somos amigos, éramos compañeros.

Por suerte, ya llegábamos al pabellón. Nuestro debut era en casa, así que las gradas estarían llenas de gente de la Universidad. Nos fuimos directos al vestuario, donde sólo había Fujima.

- Rukawa, es la primera vez que eres tan puntual –me dijo el capitán.

Poco a poco, vinieron el resto de los compañeros y nos cambiamos. El entrenador entró al vestuario y, después de saludarnos a todos, hico una pequeña charla. Yo cada vez estaba más nervioso… Al vestuario de al lado debían estar ya preparados los rivales. Akagi y… Sendo. Tenía demasiadas ganas para salir a la cancha y tocar el balón. Pero, a su vez, no sabía cómo reaccionar al verlos. Por primera vez me enfrentaría a mi antiguo capitán. Y, a Sendo, ¿qué le tenía que decir? ¿Hablarle o pasar de él? La situación de seis meses atrás fue un tanto rara…

Cuando salimos a la cancha, noté el calor del público. Fui directamente a coger un balón y empezar los tiros. Fui en aquel momento cu

ando vi el pelo de "puercoespín". No había cambiado, seguía igual. De repente, pero, alguien me tocó la espalda.

- ¿Qué tal Rukawa? ¿Preparado? Espero que hagas puntos porque la victoria será nuestra.

- Eso ya lo veremos Akagi. Hablamos después. ¡Buena suerte!

- Que simpático Rukawa, parece que la Universidad te ha cambiado.

- …

Y, justo después, veo como alguien me saluda efusivamente. Era él. Akira Sendo me saludaba y parecía un tonto. Lo saludé y me fui a la banqueta con el resto del equipo. Bebí un poco de agua y a empezar.

Se sorprendió cuando fui directamente a defenderlo. En aquel preciso momento, me cagué con el entrenador… pero tenía que hacerlo por el equipo. Al fin y al cabo, era el que más conocía el juego de Sendoh.

- Así que me defiendes tú. Serás un buen rival –me dijo.

- …

El juego empezó y todos estábamos sobreexcitados. Los gritos del público ayudaban, aunque ya estaba un poco cansado de las chillonas de siempre. Sendo era demasiado bueno y no podía anotar con facilidad. Suerte que teníamos a Mitsui que, con los triples, podía combatir los puntos del todopoderoso Akagi. Ya que Sendo no me dejaba encestar, yo tampoco le dejaba. Volví a sentir la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Cara a cara con Akira Sendo, la gran estrella del Ryonan. Me entretuve demasiado y él pudo anotar su primer tanto a los diez minutos de juego. ¿Qué me pasaba? Finalmente, pero, yo apreté y logré una canasta rápidamente. El juego se apresuró y todo eran puntos. Un partido muy rápido y poco técnico. Al final, ganamos. Pero me quedé con tan solo diez puntos. No podía estar contento de ninguna manera. Y fue la primera vez que pensé en el ojeador. Realmente, ¿la persona que escoge quién va a la selección Sub21 estaría en las gradas? ¿Me habría visto anotar sólo diez puntos? ¡Qué mierda! Por suerte, él tampoco anotó demasiado…

De repente, ya me encontré saludando a los rivales, lo típico del final de los partidos. El último era Sendo, que sonrió y me dijo:

- Buen partido Rukawa. Después de las duchas hablamos, ¿vale?

No estaba nervioso, estaba demasiado nervioso. Aunque, si tengo que ser sincero, también estaba, desde hacía mucho, feliz.


	4. El encuentro

**El encuentro**

Llegué al vestuario y la mitad de ellos ya habían salido de las duchas. Normalmente yo era el primero en ducharse y marcharse, así que me sentí un poco raro. Fujima y Mitsui también habían llegado de los últimos, así que, en un punto dado, nos quedamos hablando solo los tres. Bueno, hablando ellos dos. Yo estaba en mis cosas que, en esta ocasión, se reducía sólo en una.

- Oye Kaede, no estés tan paranoico. Hoy no has deslumbrado como en el Shohoku, pero es normal. Es tu primer año y has reducido mucho el potencial de Sendo. – me dijo en un tono amable Mitsui.

- …

- Es verdad Rukawa, Mitsui tiene toda la razón. Yo creo que hoy has sido de los mejores. Si tenían alguna duda, cosa que yo dudo, te escogerán en la selección.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – le pregunté al capitán-.

- Seguro. Y, con Sendo, seréis letales, un equipo a temer.

¡Mierda, no había pensado en esto! Sendo aún tenía edad para estar en la sub21 así que si entraba en la selección compartiríamos vestuario… por primera vez. Debo entrar en la selección sí o sí… pero ahora, quizá, ya no es cosa mía… Mierda, mierda… Sendo…

- Oye Kaede, ¿estás bién? ¿En qué piensas? ¿En cómo evitar a todas tus fans locas? -Mitsui me interrumpió mis pensamientos-

- No seas estúpido Hisashi…

- Vaya, por fin me llamas también por mi nombre –me dijo mientras me apoyó amigablemente su brazo en mi espalda.

Tenía una sensación muy rara… Quería salir a hablar con mi enemigo pero, a la vez, tenía ganas de ir corriendo a mi habitación y desconectar de todo. ¿Qué nos teníamos que decir? ¿A caso no habíamos hablado lo suficiente hace seis meses? Nos encontramos por casualidad en un pub y nos quedamos hablando durante horas. Por una vez que me hago el social y salgo… Todo era culpa de Sakuragi. Nunca, nunca había estado hablando tan seguido con alguien que no fuese mi perro o mi hermano pequeño. No sé qué me había pasado con Sendo. Nunca habíamos intercambiado muchas palabras pero aquella noche era diferente. Me confesó sus secretos, inquietudes y deseos. Algunos me chocaron mucho.

- Rukawa, nos vamos nosotros. Hablamos por el móvil, si te apetece hacer algo esta tarde. Si no, nos vemos mañana en el entreno.

- ¡Adiós chicos! –me limité a decirles.

Así que me quedé solo en el vestuario. Pensando y reflexionado. Realmente, ¿por qué temía encontrarme con Sendo? Hablando no había tenido la sensación que fuese un creído ni un hipócrita. Nunca me había planteado, por aquel entonces, cómo sería realmente aquél chico. Terminé de vestirme y salí del vestuario, sin peinarme. Suponía que Sendo ya habría llegado y me estaría esperando. ¿Qué pensarían los que nos viesen hablando?

En el vestíbulo no había nadie. Quizá se haya olvidado, pensé. Pero, de la nada, escuché mi nombre.

- ¡Rukawa! Perdón tío –¿tío? ¿a caso teníamos esta confianza?-, me he distraído en el vestuario… Ya sabes que no me gusta perder, así que estuve hablando un montón con el entrenador y Takenori de lo sucedido. ¿Hace mucho que te esperas?

- No tranquilo, acabo de llegar.

- Perfecto. ¿Dónde quieres ir? –me preguntó

- … Donde quieras tú.

- Bueno, este es tu campus, ¿no? Yo a penas lo conozco. –es verdad… y a dónde lo llevo, ahora…

- Pues… si quieres, vamos andando hasta la cancha exterior.

- Vaya, veo que no has cambiado. ¿Que sólo conoces las canchas o qué?

- … Bueno, pues vámonos a un bar cerca de aquí.

- Perfecto, tú mandas.

No sabía dónde llevarlo, sinceramente. ¿A caso quería que nos fuéramos a tomar una cerveza? Eran a penas las 12 del mediodía, casi la hora de comer. Prefería no pensarlo. Lo que me preocupaba era porque estaba tan ansioso. ¿En un chico de 19 años no es normal quedar con los amigos? Bueno, sí. Pero había un problema: yo era Kaede Rukawa, el rey de los antisociales. No sé qué me pasaba… Había encontrado un… ¿un amigo? No, seguro que no… Hacía seis meses que no hablaba con él.

- Y bueno Rukawa, ¿cómo te va la vida universitaria? –me sorprendió, de repente.


	5. Conversas de amigos

**Conversas de amigos**

Estuve un rato para pensar la respuesta. Él respetó mi silencio.

- Bien. Es diferente a la vida en el instituto.

- Bueno, esto ya me lo pensaba hombre –me dijo antes de ofrecer una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Cómo iba a desarrollarse la conversación? Por suerte, pero, él volvió a abrir la boca-. ¿Vives aún con tus padres? Cuando hablamos antes del verano aún no sabías que harías.

¿Cómo coño recordaba esto? Akira Sendo, cada vez me sorprendes más.

- Pues la verdad es que vivo sólo, bueno en uno de los apartamentos de la universidad, gracias a la beca de deporte. Para que no me la retiren, pero, tengo que estudiar; cosa que nunca había hecho antes. – ¿era la frase más larga que había pronunciado jamás-

- Pues a estudiar fuerte. Pero, ¿puedes estar un rato conmigo, no?

- Sí, claro –fueron las únicas palabras que se me ocurrieron-

Íbamos en dirección al bar más popular del campus. Pero, siendo domingo al mediodía, no debía haber mucha gente. Por suerte, tuve razón y tan sólo había un par de mesas con gente. La barra y las demás tablas estaban vacías. Sendo se apresuró a escoger una mesa al lado de la ventana. Me preguntó si quería comer con él o si ya tenía planes. Como era de suponer, no tenía a nadie para comer, así que tuve que aceptar. Pedimos cada uno un plato de pasta y un buen trozo de carne. Teníamos que repostar las energías.

Había una cosa, pero, que no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Solo pensaba en la selección sub21, quería entrar aunque supondría estar al mismo equipo, cuando fuese tiempos de torneos, que el chico que tenía enfrente comiendo conmigo. Así que me decidí.

- Sendo, ¿te puedo comentar una cosa? –me miró raro, quizá era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa. No lo dejé hablar-. La verdad es que estoy un poco preocupado… ¿crees que podré entrar en la sub21?

- ¿Te ríes de mi o qué? –no esperaba, para nada, aquella respuesta-. Pues claro, tío. ¡Si no me has dejado casi anotar! Estoy convencido que en breve te llamarán ya que, en mes y medio, tenemos el primer amistoso. Y, claro, ahora han habido muchas bajas importantes como Fujima, Akagi y Hanagata, porque ya tienen 21 años.

- Eso espero.

Quizá tenía razón, la temporada pasada me escogieron como mejor jugador de los torneos y había conseguido que Sendo anotara pocos puntos en el partido que acabábamos de jugar. Pero… yo no había destacado.

- Compartiremos vestuario. ¿No tienes ganas de eso? Por fin, no nos tendremos que enfrentar y podremos derrotar juntos a las selecciones de otros países. ¡Será divertido!

- …

- Bueno Rukawa, cuéntame algo de ti. La última vez que nos vimos casi que sólo hablé yo, y me siento mal por eso. ¿Tienes muchos amigos aquí? Supongo que Mitsui te habrá ayudado. ¿Salís mucho de fiesta?

- Ya sabes que no me caracterizo para tener amigos, Sendo.

- Tienes razón pero hablando contigo yo me siento muy a gusto. ¿Qué te parece si el próximo fin de semana quedamos para salir juntos? Nosotros jugamos el sábado, vosotros también, ¿no?

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Pues, ¿te animarías? Conozco a un pub muy bueno donde se puede hablar bien, pero también bailar. –me dijo

- Mmm… Te digo algo más adelante. Aunque yo no soy de bailar.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Apúntate mi número de teléfono. Así hablamos por allí, ya que ya me dijeron que no tenías redes sociales.

- No tengo el móvil aquí… Te digo el mío y ya está.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer y tenía unas ganas tremendas de dormir. Creo que Sendo lo notó, así que dijo que le sabía mal pero que tenía que marcharse. "Me haces un favor", pensé. Ya no sabía qué más decirle, ya había hecho un esfuerzo grande comiendo con él. Aunque, si tengo que ser sincero, me lo había pasado bien. Al despedirnos, me dijo que me hablaría pronto por el móvil y me chocó la mano. Quedé un poco ruborizado… Era la primera vez que me chocaban la mano fuera de un pabellón de baloncesto.

Me fui a la residencia del campus para echar una buena siesta. Echaba de menos dormir. Antes de cerrar los ojos, pero, sonó mi móvil. Alguien me había dicho algo. ¿Quién sería? Pocas veces alguien quería hablar conmigo, por esto, nunca salía de la habitación con él. Sorprendido por los sonidos repetidos del teléfono, miré quién me había dicho algo. No conocía el número.

"Estoy en el bus, camino a casa. Me ha gustado mucho poder hablar contigo y comer juntos. Vamos hablando crack. Duerme, se ve a leguas que lo necesitas. Akira".


	6. La noticia

**La noticia**

Me desperté de repente, alguien estaba en la puerta de mi dormitorio dando golpecitos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en la cama? Miré el reloj, eran las seis y media. Había hecho una siesta de tres horas. "Bienvenido a la rutina de siempre", me dije a mi mismo. La voz parecía la de Mitsui.

- Rukawa, ¿estás bien? Te he estado llamando al móvil.

¿Qué quería con tanta insistencia? Habíamos quedado que si me apetecía salir o hacer alguna cosa le llamaría. Me sorprendí en el momento que abrí la puerta. Mitsui no iba sólo.

- En-entre-entrenador Anzai, me alegro de verte –saludé. ¿Cómo es que el mismísimo Anzai me había venido a verme?

- Vaya, vaya… parece que Rukawa estaba durmiendo. ¡Esto sí que es una novedad! - contestó mi ex entrenador.

- Bueno, os dejo solos chicos. El entrenador quiere hablar contigo Kaede, no sé por qué tanto secretismo.

Estaba alucinando. Anzai había venido a verme en la universidad. ¿Qué querría? No tenía ni idea de lo que podía suceder. Le invité a mi habitación, que era amplia y silenciosa. Creo que se sorprendió del orden que había en ella, pero no dijo nada. Me gustaba tener mi espacio ordenado y limpio. Otra cosa no era, pero ordenado y limpio sí. Limpiar los platos que usaba era otra cosa… Le invité a sentarse y le pregunté que qué quería para beber. Después de pensárselo durante diez segundos me contestó que un té verde. Me fui a preparar el té verde y, cuando volví, me disculpé por no haber podido responder el teléfono. Me dijo que estaba por el barrio porque había venido a vernos jugar al pabellón y que, después del enfrentamiento, había ido a comer con Akagi y se habían entretenido hablando. Hacía más de tres meses que no había hablado con el entrenador. De hecho, la última vez que nos habíamos visto era en el Torneo Nacional de Baloncesto. ¿Tendría alguna noticia para darme? Si era así, ¿qué noticia sería?

- Entrenador… me sabe mal que hayas venido en un partido como este… No he jugado muy bien.

- Rukawa, ¿qué dices? Has jugado mucho mejor de lo que cualquier se podía imaginar. Has anotado diez puntos, capturado doce rebotes y has dado cuatro asistencias. Y, esto, con Sendo defendiéndote. Si él tampoco ha pasado de los diez puntos.

- Sí, esto sí… -tenía una idea en mi mente, tenía que soltarlo-. Entrenador, hace cuatro años que hablamos sobre mi futuro. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Perfectamente.

- Pues mira, estoy convencido que tenías razón. Sólo tengo 19 años y primero tengo que ser el mejor jugador del Japón. Después, ya iré a Estados Unidos.

- Hoho, creo que pronto podrás irte. –me contestó.

- Gracias.

- Rukawa, te he venido a dar una noticia. De hecho, hoy no he venido solo a ver un partido de baloncesto. He venido con dos entrenadores más, antiguos compañeros míos. Hemos estado analizando el partido. - No entendía nada-. Después de verte, todos hemos coincido con lo mismo: entras en la selección sub21 sin ninguna duda.

¿Cómo? ¡No podía creérmelo! Anzai, mi ex entrenador, era uno de los ojeadores. Y, después del partido, me había venido a ver para darme la noticia que estaba esperando. Mi cuerpo experimentó una sensación muy muy rara. Estaba emocionado, muy emocionado. No me sentía así desde que ganamos el Campeonato con el Shohoku.

- Muchas gracias, entrenador. De verdad, eres el mejor.

- Viniendo de ti Kaede, es un gran piropo. Bueno, tengo que irme. Pronto recibirás noticias de tu entrenador.

Después de despedirnos me quedé un rato largo sentado en la cama y pensando. ¿De verdad que no era un sueño? ¡Qué fuerte! Lo había conseguido. Tenía la necesidad de contárselo a alguien. Tenía que compartir esta felicidad que corría por mis venas. Estaba eufórico. Ya había dado el primer paso para destacar con los mejores del país. Mi sueño norteamericano estaba más cerca. Pero me detuvo un pensamiento… ¿a quién llamaba? No tenía muchas opciones. Descarté a Sakuragi, hace un año que volvió a caer lesionado y había tenido que abandonar el deporte. Y, aunque ya no nos pegábamos ni insultábamos, se habría sentido impotente. No me quedaban muchas opciones más. Picaron a la puerta otra vez.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré a Mitsui con Fujima. ¿Qué coño querían ahora?

- Felicidades Kaede –me dijeron al unísono, ¿acaso lo sabían?-.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

- Ya lo sabes tío, Anzai es muy amigo mío –me comentó el ex Shohoku.

Entraron los dos a mi habitación y trajeron sushi y una botella de vino. ¿Era aquello una celebración dedicada a mí? Eso parecía… Fujima me preguntó si ya había avisado a mi familia… No había pensado en ellos. Apareció un sentimiento de remordimiento y me disculpé con ellos. Debía llamar a mi mamá para contárselo. Estuvimos hablando casi cinco minutos y me dijo que estaba muy contenta. Después de hablar con ella, hablé con mi hermano que gritó de alegría. Después de hablar con ellos, me sentí genial.

Estuvimos los tres comiendo y hablando hasta muy tarde. Nunca me había sentido tan sociable como aquél día. Primero con Sendo, y ahora con ellos. Estaba realmente a gusto, esto de hablar tampoco estaba tan mal. El vino me subió un poco, no estaba muy acostumbrado a beber. Quizá aquello también influía a mi comportamiento. Fujima y Mitsui eran muy buenos compañeros. Estaba contento de haber podido coincidir con ellos. Y se lo dije.

- ¡Caramba Kaede! Pareces otro –coincidieron los dos. Realmente, parecían solo una persona.

A las once de la noche se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ordené y limpié todo lo que habíamos ensuciado y me tiré a la cama. Aunque había dormido tres horas después de comer, no estaría mucho tiempo a dormirme de nuevo. Había sido un día de emociones fuertes: mi primer partido universitario, derrotar a Sendo, hablar con Sendo, comer con Sendo, la noticia de Anzai, la cena con mis compañeros… Sin duda alguna, pero, Sendo había sido el protagonista. Decidí contestar el mensaje que me envío al mediodía. Mi euforia se notó en el texto.

"He entrado en la selección sub21. Me lo han dicho esta tarde. Y, sí, la semana que viene salimos. Kaede"

* * *

* Muchas gracias por los reviews Hipolita y HanaIchigo. Es mi primer (y de momento único) fic, así que significa mucho


	7. Rumores

**Rumores**

Me desperté después de una larga noche de sueños. Había estado en la cama más de ocho horas pero aún podría haber dormido unas tantas más. Los sueños, por supuesto, habían estado relacionados con el baloncesto. Continuaba soñando en jugar en Estados Unidos, con los Clippers, mi gran equipo. Aun así, en esta ocasión jugaba contra alguien conocido.

El despertador me sonó para asistir puntual a la primera clase de la semana. Un año atrás me habría quedado a la cama, haciendo campana. Pero, ahora, debía aplicarme para poder jugar al baloncesto. Así que, después de pasarme por la ducha, fui a la clase de Economía Aplicada I. No estaba mal, pero tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantenerme despierto. Entre explicación y explicación de la profesora, recordé la noche pasada. Había estado muy bien comiendo con Mitsui y Fujima y habíamos reído mucho. Creo que nunca había explicado chistes. También recordé lo que hice antes de acostarme, mandar un mensaje a Sendo por el móvil.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana pensando si Sendo me habría contestado el mensaje. Si es así, ¿me habría respondido? Si no lo recuerdo mal, le había dicho que saldríamos juntos a tomar una copa este sábado. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? El antisocial se iba volviendo social a pasos gigantescos. Primero con Fujima y Mitsui y, después, con Sendo.

Por fin terminó la mañana de clases y fui directamente a mi apartamento del campus. Lo primero que hice fue a ver el móvil. Tenía mensajes de Sendo de ayer por la noche y de hoy a primera hora.

"¡Felicidades! Ya lo sabía", "El sábado nos lo pasaremos en grande", "Rukawa, ¿aún duermes?".

Me apresuré a contestarle: "Estaba en clase".

Quizá había respondido un poco seco, pero no podía cambiar tanto en dos días. Me puse a hacer la comida solo, mi compañero de cocina no estaba mucho por cocinar, y, después, hice una siesta. Pensándolo bien, hacía semanas que no había dormido tanto.

Me desperté para ir a entrenar, seguramente hoy no sería un entrenamiento muy serio porque sería de recuperación. Llegué justo de tiempo, todos mis compañeros ya estaban en la cancha. Todos ellos me recibieron con aplausos y felicitaciones por estar en la sub21. Maldito Mitsui, no puede estar callado. Después de agradecérselo, empezamos a entrenar. Fujima, que se encargaba de algunos entrenamientos, nos dio más caña de lo que esperaba. Para él, la palabra "derrota" no existía. Como había planeado, después del entrenamiento me quedé solo practicando y haciendo tiros exteriores. "Tenía que ser el mejor jugador de Japón", pensaba.

Cuando noté que volvía a tener hambre, me fui a las duchas y, después, hacía casa. Hoy iría al comedor para cenar.

Como había pensado, allí me encontré a Mitsui, Fujima y un par de alumnos más de tercero que no conocía. El exShohoku me invitó a cenar junto a ellos, así que acepté. Tenía que admitirlo, si había decidido ir a cenar al comedor era para estar con alguien. Realmente, estaba cambiando mucho. La comida de la residencia no era muy buena pero sí que era barata. Podías escoger lo que querías y repetir, e iba fenomenal para los días que terminaba cansadísimo de los entrenamientos. Después de ir a buscar la comida, me senté justo al lado de Fujima, teniendo a Mitsui delante. Los dos me presentaron a sus amigos, ambos estudiaban Filología Inglesa y se conocían de coincidir al gimnasio. El tema de conversa no me interesaba mucho así que desconecté un poco. Pero no me sentía mal estando rodeado de gente de mi edad. Mientras estaba pensando en lo mío, Mitsui dejó caer lo que me temía:

- Oye Rukawa, me han dicho que ayer estuviste con Sendo comiendo. ¿Sois amigos?

No, no éramos amigos, de momento.

- Bueno, me dijo para tomar algo y tenía hambre, así que comimos.

- Ya… pero, ¿habláis a menudo? –vaya, qué pesado el tío-

- No, hacía seis meses que no hablábamos. Ya te lo dije.

- Es verdad, es verdad. Qué curioso…

¿Curioso? Tenía ganas de preguntarle por qué creía eso, pero como vi que el tema estaba ya cerrado, no lo volví a abrir. No me interesaba.

Ellos terminaron antes y se fueron, menos Mitsui que se quedó conmigo y fue el primero a hablar, como siempre.

- Así que ahora jugarás a la sub21, eh, campeón –me dijo. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¡Si él fue el primero en saberlo!

- … Gracias.

- Y oye, ¿ya le has dicho a Sakuragi?

- No, no quise decírselo. No sé cómo se lo tomará. Ya sabes que, aunque ya nos llevamos mejor, es muy celoso. No creo que sea necesario decírselo.

- Pero Kaede, tarde o temprano lo sabrá. Y, créeme, es mejor que se lo digas tú. Creo que se alegrará por ti.

- Bueno, pues le enviaré un mensaje ahora mismo.

Me pareció raro, pero llevaba el móvil al bolsillo. ¿Por qué lo llevaba encima? Ostras, quería mirar si Sendo me había contestado y había cogido el móvil… pero no lo había mirado. En esto sí que no había cambiado, era un auténtico despistado. Cuando lo desbloqué, vi que tenía un mensaje de Sendo.

"Perdón por si te he molestado. Akagi está muy contento por lo de la selección, te felicita. Nos vemos el sábado".

Vaya, Sendo tampoco se había callado las cosas… Espero que Sakuragi aún no lo sepa.

De repente, vi que Mitsui me miraba el móvil.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Mitsui?

- Sólo miraba… y, por lo que veo, ahora sí que hablas más a menudo con Sendo. ¿Os veréis el sábado? –¡qué cotilla!

- Pues sí, ayer me dio su número de móvil. –le respondí, sin contestar a la segunda pregunta.

- Curioso, muy curioso…

Era la segunda vez que mi compañero decía el mismo adjetivo, ¿por qué debía ser? ¿Qué le parecía tan CURIOSO de la situación? No tuve más remedio que preguntárselo.

- Curioso, ¿por qué?

- Nada, nada… Vaya, que hay el rumor…

- ¿Qué rumor? –pregunté atónito.

- Nada, es personal y sólo un rumor –me dijo… ¿lo sabría?-

- Hisashi, ¿qué es?

- Nada, que dicen que a Sendo le van los tíos también; aunque a mí me da igual, claro.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía saber esto? Sendo me lo dijo en aquella conversación de hacía seis meses. Me sinceró que había estado con un chico antes y le había gustado, que seguía estando bien con las chicas, pero que también con aquel chico. Pero… no sabía que había llegado el asunto tan lejos. ¿Cómo Mitsui lo sabía? Y, ¿por qué encontraba curiosa la situación? Hisashi esperaba que le diera una respuesta, pero me había quedado con cara de póker. Así que lo único que me salió fue:

- ¿A sí? ¿Te lo crees, tú?

- No lo sé, la verdad. Bueno, ¿le mandas el mensaje a Hanamichi?

- Sí, sí.

Después de enviarle el mensaje a Sakuragi, ambos nos fuimos a los respectivos dormitorios. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo Mitsui lo sabía, pero no había querido insistir. A mí me daba completamente igual con quien se acostaba Sendo. De hecho, durante el partido ni me pasó por la cabeza que le gustaban también los hombres. Antes de dormir, pero, le contesté el mensaje a Sendo.

"¡No te callas nada! Buenas noches"


	8. Segundo partido, segundo encuentro

**Segundo partido, segundo encuentro**

Los días antes del segundo partido seguían la normalidad. Clases por la mañana y por las tardes entrenamientos muy duros. Todos queríamos ganar sin importar el sacrificio. El rival no era, en principio, tan difícil como en el primer enfrentamiento, pero no nos podíamos relajar. Un partido puede dar muchos giros. Además, como más puntos anotásemos mejor para la clasificación final.

Yo esperaba una llamada. Pero, de momento, nada. Sólo sabía que había entrado a la sub21 por Anzai. Evidentemente que confiaba con él, pero esperaba la llamada de mi futuro entrenador. Según me habían dicho, el entrenador era un joven muy eficiente y que escuchaba mucho a los jugadores. Bueno, ya me llamaría.

Mi relación con Sendo había dado una vuelta de 180 grados desde el partido. Ahora hablábamos a menudo a través del móvil. Parecía que, realmente, empezábamos a tener una relación, de amigos. Era una situación que nunca había imaginado que pudiera pasar. Bueno, tampoco me lo habría imaginado con Sakuragi. El día siguiente de haberle enviado un mensaje diciendo lo de la sub21, me llamó. Creo que nunca había hablado con él por teléfono. Me felicitó y me dijo que estaba muy contento por mí. Además, me comentó que tanto él como Haruko ya estaban convencidos que entraría. Quedamos que pronto nos veríamos y me pondría al día de su rehabilitación.

No supe nada de la sub21 hasta el día antes del partido. Y, suerte, que ya me había acostumbrado a llevar el móvil conmigo. Me llamaron cuando iba al entrenamiento. Me llamó el entrenador, nunca había hablado nunca con él. Me dijo que ya sabía que Anzai se había puesto en contacto conmigo y que todos estaban muy contentos con mi ingreso en la selección. La próxima semana tenía que ir a verle, junto a todos los nuevos jugadores de la su21. Me dijo que el primer partido sería en un mes y medio y que sólo podríamos hacer un entrenamiento todos juntos. Bueno, un fin de semana. Aprovecharían el parón que había en la liga universitaria para hacer un _stage_. Sus últimas palabras antes de colgar fueron:

- Yo y toda la selección confiamos mucho contigo, Rukawa. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

¡Qué presión! Pero tenía que suportarla, tenía que convertirme en el mejor jugador del Japón para después ir a Estados Unidos. Esto quería decir, que tenía que vencer a Sendo, a Akira Sendo.

El entrenamiento fue duro y di el 150% de mí mismo. Incluso Fujima me dijo que me calmara, que mañana no tendría fuerzas. Le hice caso y bajé al 100%. Mañana lo tenía que dar todo, tenía que demostrar que podía anotar más de diez puntos. Después del entrenamiento, me quedé con Mitsui a practicar tiros exteriores. Dejé mi orgullo a un lado, y le pregunté si me podía enseñar sus trucos para los triples. Tenía que convertirme en un jugador omnipresente y bueno en todas las posiciones. Mi porcentaje de 3 puntos era muy bueno, pero no excelente.

Estuvimos cuarenta minutos tirando de triple. Mitsui me caía bién. En el Shokoku no habíamos tenido una relación de amistad, pero ahora era distinto. Me hablaba de sus cosas, aunque yo no de las mías. Cuando terminamos de ducharnos, nos fuimos al comedor. Era la segunda vez en una semana que cenaba con gente en el comedor. En esta ocasión, cené con más compañeros del equipo. Todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto teníamos la beca para quedarnos a vivir en el campus y, por eso, siempre encontraba a alguno de mis compañeros por el campus. Después de comer, me fui a mi habitación mientras ellos se quedaron discutiendo un poco. Yo tenía que seguir el ritual. Ir a dormir temprano para despertarme a tope.

La mañana siguiente quedamos a primera hora para coger el autobús para ir al partido. La universidad estaba cerca, así que tardamos poco más de hora y media. El ambiente del pabellón era infernal, había muchos espectadores.

El partido fue relativamente fácil, terminamos ganando por 54-110. Aunque no fue ni de lejos mi gran actuación, conseguí anotar 21 puntos y el entrenador me felicitó. En el autobús de vuelta me encontré un mensaje en el móvil. Sendo me había dicho que ellos habían ganado por 33 puntos. También me había dicho que después de comer me llamaría para salir por la noche. ¡Mierda, esta noche! Se me había ido por completo… Le contesté con un simple "nosotros de 56. Hablamos luego". El resto del viaje me lo pasé durmiendo.

Cuando llegamos al campus, Mitsui me invitó a comer junto a él y Fujima. Ellos dos siempre iban juntos, se hicieron amigos a primero de carrera cuando les tocó compartir cocina y no se habían separado. Pero, ¿qué quería Mitsui? ¿Era por nuestra supuesta amistad? ¿Esto hacían los amigos?

Después de comer en la habitación del base del equipo, estuvimos charlando un poco. El tema estrella era el baloncesto, claro. Cuando Fujima se fue a preparar los tés, Mitsui me sorprendió.

- Era hoy cuando tenías cita con Sendo, ¿verdad? –ahí tenía el motivo para la comida juntos.

- …

- Venga tío, que era para preguntarte algo.

- Sí, es hoy. Pero aún no hemos quedado en nada. Quizá al final no salimos –le dije.

- Bueno, bueno… Nosotros también salimos por la ciudad, quizá coincidimos.

Espera, no quería encontrarme con Mitsui mientras estaba con Sendo. No quería sentirme incómodo. Estaba convencido que Mitsui sólo quería saber si de verdad a Sendo le gustaban los tíos. Segurísimo.

Cuando Fujima llegó, cambiamos de tema de inmediato. Después de diez minutos más, me disculpé y me fui directo a la habitación. Quería dormir un poco más.

Me despertó el sonido del móvil, ¿quién me llamaba a las cuatro de la tarde? Ok, Sendo, claro. Estuvimos hablando casi cinco minutos, bueno, él hablaba. Yo respondía con un "OK" o con una respiración. Quedamos que saldríamos en un pub cerca de su campus, que estaba a unos veinte minutos del mío con bus. Era un poco raro encontrar en Japón a dos campus universitarios tan cerca uno del otro… Casualidades. Habíamos quedado a las ocho de la tarde. Tenía una hora para dormir un poco más.

A las cinco me sonó la alarma del móvil. Tenía la habitación hecha un desastre, así que me puse la música a tope y limpié la habitación, la cocina i el lavabo. Después, me duché, me afeité y preparé un poco de cena. No tenía mucha hambre, así que solo comí un bol de arroz, con un poco de pollo. Me vestí con una camisa de cuadros (no estaba acostumbrado a ir con camisas) y unos tejanos. A las siete y media salí del campus para coger el autobús. Después de esperar diez minutos, por fin llegó el autobús. Llegaría un poco tarde, pero bueno… ¿Sería Sendo un tipo puntual? No lo creía.

Llegué a la dirección a las 8 y cuarto, Sendo ya estaba allí. Estaba muy elegante. Y, evidentemente, con su pelo de punta.

- Tío, llegas tarde. ¿Entramos?

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews Angeline Victoria Schmid y memoriesofkagome. Es mi primer fic (y de momento único), así que me va muy bien el feedback. ¿Cómo creéis que evolucionará todo?


	9. La primera fiesta

**La primera fiesta **

Entré en el pub, sin saber qué me encontraría. Pero me sorprendió positivamente. No había mucha gente para lo grande que era. Tendríamos un poco de intimidad. Pero, espera, ¿era esto lo que quería? No, sólo era porque soy una persona tímida.

Sendo conocía al camarero, o esto parecía. Sin preguntarme nada, Sendo vino con dos cervezas en mano, una para cada uno.

- ¿Te gusta la cerveza, no? –me preguntó cuándo me la daba. La verdad es que no había bebido mucha cerveza en mi vida… pero tenía que hacerme el valiente.

- Sí, claro.

Sendo hablaba mucho, pero no demasiado. Me explicó qué tal el partido, me preguntó sobre el suyo y me detalló sus estudios sobre comunicación. Nunca le había preguntado esto… pero me parecía muy interesante. De repente, cuando ya llevábamos dos cervezas, Sendo se levantó y se me acercó. ¿Qué querría?

- Felicidades. ¡Choca la mano tío! Soy un despistado, aún no te he felicitado por lo de la selección. ¡Seremos compañeros!

- Gracias. – ah era esto, claro. Y sí, seríamos compañeros. Pero yo era mejor-

- Bueno Kaede, ¿te gusta el sitio? Después, si quieres, podemos ir a una fiesta de un colega que está muy cerca de aquí.

- Sí, me gusta este pub. Es tranquilo.

Todo el momento estaba pensando con lo que me dijo Mitsui sobre Sendo. Él ya me lo había explicado la primera vez que hablamos en serio, pero el tema no había vuelto a aparecer. Pero, si realmente era su amigo, tenía que decírselo. Pero no sabía cómo. Gracias a las dos cervezas que llevaba encima, pero, me lancé. No estaba acostumbrado al alcohol.

- Oye Sendo, hay una cosa que te quería decir. Mitsui me comentó una cosa sobre ti.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?

- Bueno, pues que te gustaban los hombres. ¿Lo sabe ya todo el mundo?

- Ah, es esto. Evidentemente que Mitsui lo sabe. Tampoco es ningún secreto Rukawa. No tendría que ser tabú ni noticia que un chico sea bisexual o gay.

- Vale, vale…

Estuvimos casi un minuto en silencio. En un incómodo silencio. Pero Sendo volvió a hablar. Me preguntó si el entrenador de la sub21 me había llamado, que era muy simpático y que nos veríamos el fin de semana del _stage_. Después me preguntó si ya se lo había dicho a Sakuragui y le comenté que habíamos hablado por teléfono. Ya eran las diez de la noche y cada vez había más gente al local, y la música más fuerte. Las luces se oscurecieron y ya había gente haciendo chupitos y bailando por todos sitios. Me sentía… RARO. Se nos acercó un grupo de chicas que conocían a Sendo de la universidad. Lo sacaron a bailar y Sendo no les dijo que no. Estuvieran bailando durante bastante tiempo mientras yo no sabía qué hacer. Sendo bailaba muy bien, igual que todas ellas. Sendo realmente era tan popular como en las canchas. Cuando sonó una canción que, incluso a mí me sonaba, Sendo me sacó a bailar con ellos, después de invitarnos a un chupito. Notaba que el alcohol estaba en mi cuerpo, pero tampoco tanto como para bailar. Así que me limité a hacer un par de movimientos con los pies. Una de las chicas me insistió a que bailase con ella, pero tampoco me apetecía mucho. Me gustaba más mirar que bailar. Sendo bebía al mismo tiempo que bailaba. Se le veía feliz en aquel ambiente. Muy feliz.

¿Por qué había desperdiciado tanto el tiempo durante el instituto? ¿Por qué me había comportado como un auténtico antisocial? Si no hubiera sido por el baloncesto, nunca habría hablado con gente de mi edad… Pero, a ver… La pregunta quizá es, ¿por qué ahora me había vuelto más social? ¿Por qué me apetecía hablar, salir con compañeros? Realmente, ¿la Universidad cambia tanto a una persona? O… ¿quizá siempre había sido igual, pero más tímido? Bueno, sea como sea, ya no puedo volver al pasado.

- Oye tío, ¿qué te pasa? –me sorprendió Sendo- ¿Salimos a la calle un rato? Tengo mucho calor.

- Nada, nada… Estoy un poco cansado. OK.

- Pues, vámonos.

La verdad es que me apetecía un poco salir de aquel sitio con la música a tope. En la calle hacía un poco de frío, pero nada que Kaede Rukawa no pudiera soportar. Sendo fue quién volvió a abrir tema de conversa. Esta vez, aún me sorprendió más.

- Rukawa, ¿cómo es que tienes tantas fans femeninas?

- …

- En el instituto ya tenías todo un ejército de locas chillonas… Me sorprendió mucho. ¿Salías con alguna de ellas?

- No –me limité a contestar.

- Vaya, vaya… pero has salido con alguna chica, ¿verdad? – ¿por qué coño me preguntaba aquello? ¿Los amigos hablaban de estos temas tan rápido?-

- No me interesan las chicas – eso había quedado un poco raro, así que rápidamente añadí-, me interesa el baloncesto.

- Hahahaha, hasta serás de los míos.

- …

- ¿Te gustan los tíos? – Sendo iba un poco… borracho-

- No, no. Nunca he estado con un chico.

- Bueno, ¿te apetece ir a la fiesta del amigo que te he dicho? Creo que estaremos más tranquilos, porque aún es temprano para irse a casa.

Tenía razón, pocos minutos antes había mirado el móvil y sólo era medianoche. Quería terminar la conversa, me empezaba a sentir incómodo. Nunca antes me habían hecho aquella pregunta. Nunca me habían atraído los chicos, pero hacía mucho que tampoco me había sentido atraído por ninguna chica… Empezaba a preguntarme si quizá… Bueno, tengo que responder a Sendo.

- Sí, vayamos.

- Perfecto. Como mucho estaremos cinco minutos andando. Espero que no te haya molestado la pregunta que te he hecho. Es solo curiosidad.

- Tranquilo.

Llegamos al piso del amigo de Sendo. El base me presentó como su amigo, así que quizá sí que éramos amigos. No había mucha gente en el piso, pero la música se escuchaba desde afuera. La gente iba muy borracha, incluso estaban fumando. Aquello no era tabaco… ¿Sendo fumaba?

- Oye Sendo, ¿tú fumas?

- No, no. Esto sí que no Rukawa. ¿Tú tampoco, no?

- No.

Sendo me iba presentando a la gente, aunque no todos lo conocían. Nos sentamos en un sofá, mientras el exRyonan hablaba con distintas personas. Yo, como siempre, me limitaba a observar. Era un ambiente desconocido para mí. La gente que no hablaba, bailaba, jugaba a juegos con el objetivo de emborracharse aún más o… se liaban. ¿Eran aquellas las típicas fiestas universitarias que tanto hablaba la gente?

Parecía que Sendo era muy amigo de otro chico que me sonaba de los campeonatos de baloncesto. Incluso se fueron a bailar y, de repente, desaparecieron. ¿Qué cojones tenía que hacer yo ahora? No conocía a nadie… Un chico se me acercó y me preguntó si yo era Kaede Rukawa, exjugador del Shohoku. Había jugado frente él hacía dos años en el campeonato Nacional, pero no me acordaba de él. No estaba acostumbrado a ser un chico popular. Estuvimos hablando unos diez minutos sobre baloncesto y me presentó a su novia. Los dos estudiaban en la misma universidad que Sendo. Ella seguía jugando a baloncesto, pero él lo dejó al entrar en la universidad. Era la primera vez que hablaba con gente desconocida. Me gustó, aunque no se podía decir que fuera mi hobbie favorito. Simplemente, era nuevo.

Tenía que ir al WC, así que pregunté a aquel par dónde era. Cuando volví al lugar de la fiesta, vi una imagen que me impactó. Sendo se estaba besando con aquel chico de una forma muy pasional. ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo? ¿Marcharme a casa? Evidentemente, no quería molestarle. Cuando pasé por su lado, pero, él me miró y me reconoció.

- ¡Hey Rukawa! Antes no te lo he presentado a él es Kawata, jugaba a baloncesto. – sí, me lo había presentado-

- Hola.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Sendo vino a hablar conmigo.

- Espero que no te hayas molestado, Kaede. Sólo es un amigo.

- No me tienes que dar explicaciones, Akira. Vuelve con él, si quieres. Yo ya me iré a casa, llamaré a un taxi.

- No, no. Me quedo contigo, que hoy salimos juntos. Mira, ha llegado un montón de gente nueva.

Estuvimos una hora y media más en aquel piso, pero yo estaba muy cansado, así que decidí marcharme. Hoy había sido un día de emociones fuertes y nuevas. Sendo quiso acompañarme hasta que llegara el taxi, así que tuve que aceptar. Cuando salimos del apartamento, me encontré a Mitsui. Sí, a Mitsui. Quedó sorprendido de verme con Sendo, aunque estaba seguro que me había buscado durante toda la noche. Después de hablar dos minutos, dije que el taxi me esperaba y Sendo vino conmigo. Tenía razón, el taxi ya estaba allí mismo. Akira me dio un abrazo para despedirse y se volvió a la fiesta. ¿Qué haría Sendo ahora que yo ya no estaba allí? ¿Volvería con aquel chico? ¿Dormirían juntos? ¿Por qué pienso con esto? Después de quince minutos de trayecto, ya estaba en el piso. Realmente, vivía muy cerca de mi gran rival.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews. Me van muy bién, de verdad. Seguid comentándome vuestras reacciones


End file.
